mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 283: Building Bridges
"Building Bridges" was originally released on December 30, 2015. Description Friends: The Con is Off. Finish the last intricately planned steps of your grift by 11:59 p.m. tomorrow, because your devious ways aren't exactly going to mesh with next year's theme. Suggested Talking Points The Naming of 2016, Letter Licking, Wolf School, Cookie Surprises, Imaginary Enemy Outline 15:20 - I work in an office, which involves writing letters to people. Down the office, walk to coworker, who has her sexy so right, and we made eye contact as is polite under normal circumstances. I did a little smile; however, this was wrong. At the time, we made eye contact and I smiled - I happened to be licking an envelope to seal it shut. She looked terrified. I think she may thing I was smile at the bottom, licking her. How do I convince her it was an accident and I'm not a creeper? -- Skeezy And Salivating In Sheffield 20:05 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Andres, who asks: Does Dressing up as Tommy pickles get you a 5 day suspension from school? In my high school he have things called "spirit Weeks' where based on what the theme is, the students come dressed as said theme for spirit points, and whichever class gets the most points wings a free trip to kings dominion. Apparently, on a thursday seniors had to go as 90's Nickelodeon. I went as Tommy Pickles, during lunch time I got up and walked over to the table with the singing sheets. Since I was wearing only adult diapers and a blue shirt, the whole cafeteria saw that and the principle that gets me a 5 day suspension. Everyone keeps saying the punishment was too rash, and so do I. so i ask, is it? P.S, i dint come to school in diapers, i changed in a near by bathroom, everyone is saying it was a first time dress code violation which results in a warning and to to be sent home for the rest of the day... 26:25 - Over the holidays, a lot of people brought in baked goods to work for everyone to enjoy. While eating a cookie made by one of my coworkers, I felt something hard in my mouth. After rooting around a bit, I found an ordinary household staple (and not a "staple" like rice or grain, but an actual staple)! Long story short: I told the person who made the cookies, and now almost everyone in the office knows. My conundrum is this: Was I right to tell her? It's not like she could do anything about it after the fact. She didn't throw away the rest of the cookies, or even remove them. Am I good? -- Cookie Conundrum 32:11 - MZ - Sponsored by Headspace. Sponsored by Club W. Personal message from Sarah. Personal message from Sierra. Advertisement for Judge John Hodgman. 40:07 - Y - Sent in by Matt Stout and Chloe Smith Guitar, from Yahoo Answers user Joe, who asks: Is having an imaginary enemy worse than having an imaginary friend? 47:45 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: "All of them" 49:55 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Siska, from Yahoo Answers user Prometheassic, who asks: Why does the Full House and Family Matters theme sound the same? Are they the same? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Zoe Kinsky